Mine!
by rozenvampire
Summary: Xanxus doesn't like his shark being with anyone else besides him. XanxusXSqualo. first time with them! be nice!


**Rozen: Ok this is very very random and short sadly *tamaki corner* but! its just something i seriously wanted to write about! it just popped in my head and here it is! ^_^ please enjoy and don't own anything!**

* * *

"Squalo! Squalo! Stop ignoring me!" Dino was trying to catch up to the shark, but he kept failing because of falling over nothing. He finally reached him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"VOII! Get your fucking hands off of me!"

Dino could only laugh at how his friend acted. "Haha! Don't be like that! How long have we known each other and you still treat me like a stranger!"

"THAT"S BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE!" Squalo tried getting the clumsy blonde off of him, but Dino had a pretty strong grip. Too bad he never noticed it. Squalo was sarting to get more pissed, but they were still walking down the hall to the dorm rooms. Squalo was very happy he didn't have to share with the blonde.

"Hey Squalo, have you noticed that the Xanxus dude has been staring at you alot on chemistry?" Squalo gave him a glare.

"Yeah right! Dude has fucking space out problems, that's all!"

"But you and him have been talking more with one another. Even when we do labs, he is always coming towards your group and leaving us to to the work" Dino finally let go of him.

"Well it's not my problem! I don't a shit about him, and he certainly wants nothing to do with my loud- ass self." He walked ahead and started to ignore the questions that his 'friend' was asking him.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU STUPID, FUCKING BLONDE! I DON'T WANT HIM! NOW GO AWAY AND STOP FOLLOWING ME TO MY ROOM!"

"But Squalo! I'm just curious! Like how alice when she was following the rabbit!" Again he latched himself to the silver haired guy, who screamed in protest.

"I'm seriously going to kill you, just so you know!" Squalo was about to throw him off when they both saw someone coming from down the hall. It was Xanxus who came, and he saw something that annoyed him.

To think that when he came to this school he would want to just blow it up, but he found interest in the silver haired, loud mouth, sword weilding, soon-to-be-assasin. He always thought to himself how he would make that guy his, and possibly still blow up the school.

So for him to see his, I repeat _**his**_, shark in someone else's arms ticked him off. But he wouldn't let his anger show this once so he took care of it like any other person would.

He strolled over, gave a harsh glare to Dino, and grabbed Squalo right out of his arms. He turned him around to face Dino and wrapped his arm around Squalo's neck. It was a pretty harsh hold that he had that Squalo had a little trouble breathing.

Xanxus, who was still glaring at Dino, finally spoke something. "He's mine blondie. Go find your own"

Dino could only stare in shock at what was happening to his friend. "Uhhh, y-yeah. No prob I-I'll just..."

"Scram already!"

"Bye!" Then Dino ran the opposite direction of the hall. Falling over as usual too.

When he was out of sight Xanxus threw Squalo against the wall and put his arms on the side of his head, trapping him. He started leaning over his face when Squalo finally came back to his senses.

"VOIII! WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU! SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" He tried pushing him away, but obviously he was failing badly. "BASTARD, LET ME GO ALREADY!"

Xanxus grabbed both his wrists with one hand and held them above his head. He again leaned close to his face and started talking. "If I ever see you with him like that, I'll kill both of you"

"THEN DON'T FUCKING LOOK OVER AT US!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want! And I say don't go near him. Your mine!"

"SAYS WHO?"

"I do!"

"FUCK OFF!"

Xanxus grabbed Squalo's chin with his other hand and crashed his lips on his. Squalo was surprised by this, but what surprised him more was that he was actually liking it! Xanxus kept on going, and eventually made it into a make-out session. After a few seconds Squalo was kissing back, but he knew he shouldn't be doing this!

He pulled back, and he had a smirk on his face. Squalo was red as a tomato not liking how submissive he became.

"That's what you should be doing with me instead of yapping your mouth" Squalo gave a low growl. Xanxus let go of him and started walking the other direction.

But he stopped suddenly and turned back to him. "My room is 215. And don't let the stupid blonde grab you like that again"

He walked off again leaving the red Squalo in the same place as before. In his mind though he was screaming, and cussing all over the place.

* * *

**Rozen: Yeah again sorry for the shortness, but its going to be midnight over here and i'm sleepy now =3= please review for me! i will enjoy it greatly! it was my first time at these two so hopefully I wrote them right! bye bye! ^_^**


End file.
